Zelda: The Stones Of Power
by Makaw
Summary: Finally chapter 2 and 3 is up sorry for the loong delay. Thanx to those who R&R'ed. Tell me what u think of this next chapter
1. The Start

Link woke up on the grass. His last thoughts were being twirled around and landing in the middle of a field of grass. He got up to see a beautiful girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Rest now hero all will be answered, soon." She said soothingly. Link fainted.  
  
Mijas was a Zora. Unlike the other Zora who were fine to swim in peace and live under the good Zora king, Mijas was an adventurer. He yearned for the day when he could roam the lands and sea free battling evil on his way. When the King's daughter had a vision of danger drawing near, Mijas was first to volunteer his services. The king agreed (mainly to get rid of the annoying young Zora) to allow him to investigate by asking a Great Fairy. Since none really knew where a Great Fairy was Mijas had to look for one. So, armed with a Zora staff and packed with supplies Mijas left on his quest for a Great Fairy. Link awoke sweating.  
  
"Hello hero!" a sweet voice said.  
  
He turned. The girl stood above him dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead. He was lying in a beautiful bed.  
  
"My name is Zelda," Zelda said sweetly.  
  
"You have been sent to be our hero. I can tell by the mark on your hand. I thought you were coming. I have been haunted by dreams of great evil coming over our land. You must save us." She got up. "Please excuse me I must get something."   
  
She left. As she did a woman walked in.   
  
"Hello, I'm Impa," she said, "I'm Zelda's maid and bodyguard. Due to princess Zelda's unease we have gone into hiding. We are currently in the middle of the forest away from her father's kingdom. You are safe here."  
  
"Aaahh!!!" a scream rang from another room.  
  
"Zelda!" Impa ran out.   
  
Link was right behind her. Two witches hovered over Zelda.   
  
"Twin Rova!" Zelda yelled. The two sisters attacked Zelda. 


	2. Protecting Zelda

Twin Rova attacked Zelda. Impa leaped in the way of the attack. She took the hit and collapsed. Zelda scrambled to her feet. Impa's body was growing. Her skin was turning purple and brown. When she looked up at Zelda and Link, she was a monster. She had a large boar-like snout with a horn on either side. She roared and charged at Zelda. Zelda shrieked and jumped behind a table. Impa smashed the table. Zelda got back up and grabbed a shield from off the wall. She threw it to Link.   
  
"Use this hero!" She yelled.Link caught it and ran in between Zelda and the monster that was her maid.  
  
On his way he picked a leg from the broken table. He jabbed the jagged broken end at the creature. It roared again and grabbed Link by the neck. Her humoungous hands were able to choke him using only the middle finger and the thumb. Link shoved the piece of wood into the moster's left eye. It roared and grabbed at its eye, letting go of Link in the process. Link fell on his back happy to breathe again. He got up and pulled Zelda out of the house. He spotted a horse tied to the side of the house. He lifted Zelda onto the horse and untied it. Link gave Zelda the rieghns. They shared looks for a moment, before Link killed the mood by slapping the horse on the butt to get it running. Zelda through something over her shoulders at Link. Link picked it up.   
  
As the horse fled into the forest, Link heard more noise "Rooowwrrr!!" The house door was slammed open. The monstor walked out with Twin Rova flying close behind. 


	3. Mijas and the Great Fairy

Mijas walked through a town called Centoria Ville. He had asked nearly eveyone about Great Fairy's and hadn't recieved any answers. Tired and depressed, he left the town. As he left an old man on a horse stopped him.  
  
"Hey, you!"   
  
Mijas turned to see the mounted man. He wore a drak cloak that covered his face and body, but his voice was hoarse and raspy like that of an old man's.   
  
Mijas look at him,"Yes?"   
  
"I heard you were looking for a Great Fairy."   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well I've heard of some rumors of one being up the mountain to the north ease of the town. But it's hard and dangerous getting up there."  
  
"That's O.k. I can handle it. Thankyou!"   
  
Mijas ran as fast as he could to the large mountains. When he made it to the top, he sat down to rest. He immediately was back on his feet when he saw two of the Great Moblin's men laying bombs around a cave. It had to be the Great Fairy's cave.   
  
'They couldn't summon her out of the water so they were going to trap her and the water in the cave!' Mijas thought.  
  
He had to stop them. Mijas drew his staff from its holder on his back. He attacked the two moblins. The moblins, noticing the blue creature, drew their swords. One lept at him with its sword. Mijas skillfully spun out of the way and knocked the Moblin in the back of the head, with his staff. The other Moblin drew its dagger. With a dagger in one hand and a sword in another, the Moblin charged at Mijas. Mijas crouched down on one knee ready for the attack. The Moblin raised his weapons and brought them down on Mijas. At that moment, Mijas rose holding his staff like it was a Limbo Bar. He caught the hilts of the sword and dagger, with his staff. As he rose he pushed up on his staff while ramming his knee in Moblin's stomach. The shock and pain of his attack caused the Moblin to losen his grip on his weapons; allowing Mijas' staff to push them out of the Moblins hands. It fell to ground, grasping its stomach. Mijas hit it in the back of the head with the butt of his staff. The Moblin layed unconcious. Mijas looked at up at the cave. Two black balls were sitting at the entrance, emitting sparks. Two lit bombs! Mijas ran for the bombs. He picked up the first one and threw it down the mountain. Before he could make it back to the second bomb, it exploded. Boom! The explosion knocked Mijas back. Rocks rained down on his head. When the smoke cleared, Mijas could see that the one bomb wasn't enough to close up the cave. The entrance was still open! Mijas excitedly ran to the entrance of the cave.   
  
The entrance was dark but he could make out a bit of light comming from somewhere in the tunnel. He only had to follow it for a short distance beofre he found the scource. Torches were lit around a large fountain of water up against the cave wall. a mystical aura seemed to encircle the room. This had to be the fountain of a Great Fairy.  
  
"Hello?" Mijas called.   
  
He received no reply but the echo of his voice in the entrance tunnel behind him.   
  
"Helloooo? Is there anyone in here?"   
  
No reply again. Mijas stared in two the sparkling clear water of the fountain.  
  
"You can't just call on a Great Fairy like that, especially after it's just been attacked." Mijas quickly tuurned around, holdiing his staff in a fighter's stance.  
  
The old man, who had told him, where the Great Fairy was, stood before him.   
  
"Calm yourself I come in peace. To get a Great Fairy to come out of hiding, you must use the special song to do it." He pulled out a flute. "I was learned this one night in the Hylian castle."   
  
He played Princess Zelda's Lullaby. The fountain water stirred and exploded upward as a Great Fairy rose out of the water. The old man gave Mijas the flute. A left the cave, before Mijas could say a word. 


End file.
